Maddy's Sad Day
Maddy's Sad Day is a G/T one-shot in the Viridi Saga of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008, and the final one of the first half of the series. Maddy's Sad Day was published on August 17, 2013, and completed on October 26, 2013. It is preceded by Mason's Playdate and followed by Operation: ERASED. Link to the story: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Maddy-s-Sad-Day-393874165 Summary The Decommissioning Squad is chasing a renegade operative who turned 13. He is about to get away on a Teen Ninja ship when Maddy Murphy apprehends him. They take him to Moonbase and have him decommissioned, and Francis praises Maddy. When she and Zach go to get a drink, Chris Uno meets Maddy, letting her know that if she keeps gloating, some operatives may think she enjoys wiping peoples' memories. The Teen Ninjas meet at their secret hangout as Nya LaMar wants to think of a way to bring Maddy down. They eventually decide to shrink Maddy down with Great Puttinski's shrink ray. They send a mysterious ninja named Shade to kidnap Maddy at her house. Shade kidnaps Maddy and brings her to the Teen Ninjas' lair, where Maddy proceeds to defeat a few. Hoagie III and Nya then proceed to shrink her with the shrinkifyer. Maddy becomes totally terrified, seeing how big the ninjas were. The ninjas easily overpower her, and Nya forces Maddy to tell her her biggest fears. After dunking her in a glass of water, Nya learns Maddy can't swim. The ninjas fly above the ocean and toss Maddy into the waters, and she begins to drown. As everything fades to black, someone dives in and saves her. The person that saved her turns out to be Chris Uno, who tries to warm Maddy with a flame. Maddy becomes terrified at Chris's inhuman ability, but Chris assures her that he won't hurt her. Maddy begins to cry, falling in a state of depression about never getting big again, and being so small and powerless. Chris assures that he will help her get back to normal, then proceeds to take her home. They go to her room, but Maddy is afraid to sleep by herself, so Chris agrees to sleep with her, laying her on his chest. The next morning, Chris brings Maddy some soup from her mom, but it was too hot to eat. Maddy begins to think this was all a punishment for her gloating, but Chris and Zach tell her otherwise. Maddy eventually finds the courage to break into the Teens' lair and retrieve the shrink ray. They first go up to Moonbase as Francis holds a training session so Maddy can master Tiny Style Combat. Maddy succeeds with learning the style as they then begin to discuss attacking the Teens' lair. Chris shows them a map on his cellphone, showing the Teens' location, given by an unknown source. They head to the North Pole and find the Teens' lair inside an abandoned Wal-Mart. The operatives do battle with the teens, in which Francis and Chris battle Shade, but the ninja predicts their moves. Hoagie III then activates the shrink ray to shrink some operatives down. Zach, Francis, and Chris are shrunk down, and when Nya pins Maddy under her foot, the teen threatens to snap Zach's neck. Just before she does so, Maddy unleashes a powerful scream, strangely knocking most of the teens and operatives out. Maddy escapes from Nya's foot and climbs up her body to try and fight her. When Shade attempts to attack Maddy, she knocks Nya out by mistake, and then retreats. Hoagie III, faking being unconscious, helps the tiny Chris and Francis onto the desk for them to reach the shrink ray's remote, and they use it to change Maddy back to normal. Maddy then fixes everyone else to normal, and before they leave, Maddy forms an idea of what to do with the Teen Ninjas. Later, they returned to Moonbase, as Maddy thanked Chris, saying if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't've had the courage to fight. After Chris leaves, Maddy joins her Decommissioning Squad friends as they play with the shrunken Teen Ninjas, and Maddy uses Nya as her toy. Story Importance *Character development for Maddy Murphy and her relationship with Chris. She's also hinted to have Haki. *Nya LaMar, Hoagie III, and Shade are introduced. Reception The story was received very well among readers, and was considered the best of the Shrinking Series before Wendy's Mistake was created. Readers loved the character development for Maddy, and especially noted how there was an actual villain and conflict, not just some friend or relative shrinking the protagonist so they can bond or get stronger. Characters *'Maddy Murphy' *Zach Murphy *Chris Uno *Francis Drilovsky *Nya LaMar *Hoagie Gilligan III *Shade *Gwen Murphy *Doug Murphy (cameo) *Sparky Locations *'Downtown Quahog' *KND Moonbase *'Teens' Hangout' *'Murphy Household' *'Middle of the sea' Voicing Cast *'Tara Strong' as Maddy and Gwen Murphy. *'Tom Kenny' as Doug and Zach Murphy. *'Cree Summer' as Nya LaMar. *'Bella Hudson' as Shade. *'Matt Levin' as Francis Drilovsky. Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Size-changing Fics Category:One-shots Category:Viridi Saga